


OK, Cupid

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Internet Dating AU, M/M, Smut, it's robron so there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: Internet Dating AU:Aaron is lonelyRobert is boredWhat could go wrong?





	1. The Profile's

Name: Robert

Age: 28

Interested In: A little fun.

Location Yorkshire

 

 

Name: Aaron

Age:22

Interested In: Men

Location: Yorkshire  


	2. First Chat - 19/11/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done the date from when Robert caught Aaron with his nicked car. Please let me know if the date is wrong.

_Aaron has accepted your chat request_

_19/11/14 23:20 ___

__

__Robert: Hello :)_ _

__Aaron: Hello :)_ _

__Robert: So, how are you this lovely evening?_ _

__Aaron: I could be worse, how are you?_ _

__Robert: I'm good thank you_ _

__Robert: So what brings you to the chat?_ _

__Aaron: The women._ _

__Robert: A sense of humour I see, I like it_ _

__Aaron: How about you?_ _

__Robert: It turns out, married life isn't quite living up to my expectations_ _

__Aaron: You're married?_ _

__Robert: Does that bother you?_ _

__Aaron: Not as much as I imagine it would bother your husband_ _

__Robert: Wife, not husband_ _

__Aaron: So why are you talking to me?_ _

__Robert: I liked your picture ;)_ _

__Aaron: I'm not looking to be messed around mate so do one_ _

___Aaron signs off 19/11/14 23:50 ____ _


	3. 21/11/14

_Aaron please talk to me  
Aaron – seen 20/11/14_

_Aaron sign onto the chat 21/11/14 21:45 _.__

__Aaron: why doesn’t it surprise me that you can’t take a hint._ _

__Robert: Aaron!!_ _

__Aaron: That’s me, last time I checked anyway._ _

__Robert: I’m happy you’re back_ _

__Aaron: I’m still not sure why you’re so insistent on talking to me. 15 almost identical messages are a little desperate. Is this why you married? Scared you wouldn’t find someone?_ _

__Robert: Nah, her fathers loaded_ _

__Aaron: I just spat my drink out!_ _

__Aaron: You’re serious aren’t you_ _

__Robert: Yes_ _

__Aaron: You are aware that makes you sound terrible._ _

__Robert: It wasn’t completely about the money but it certainly was a draw_ _

__Aaron: Here comes the backtrack_ _

__Robert: Not backtracking just being honest_ _

__Aaron: An honest man, on a dating app, I assume behind the misses back_ _

__Robert: I take it that you are single?_ _

__Aaron: Unlike some I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t_ _

__Robert: Ok mr moral high ground. Tell me something about yourself_ _

__Aaron: I live in Yorkshire_ _

__Robert: So that’s why you put it on your profile, I never would have guessed that_ _

__Aaron: Sarcastic much_ _

__Robert: Tell me something about you that ISN’T on your profile_ _

__Aaron: I live in a small village in the Dales_ _

__Robert: Small village, sounds fun_ _

__Aaron: Sarcasm again, you know it is the lowest form of wit, right?_ _

__Robert: Only to those that suck at it_ _

__Robert: I bet your good at sucking on things_ _

__Aaron: Wouldn’t you like to know_ _

__Robert: That village of yours got a name?  
Aaron: Yes it does_ _

__Robert: Care to share?_ _

__Aaron: Nope_ _

__Robert: Right I have to go, talk soon Aaron_ _

___Robert signs off 22:50 ____ _


	4. 22/11/14 Part One

22/11/14 - 7am

Robert: Good morning sunshine the earth says hello

Aaron: Fuck off

Robert: That’s not nice

Aaron: neither is a 7 am message, some of us like sleep

Robert: some of us have jobs

Aaron: I have a job I just don’t have to get up at a ridiculous hour

Robert: Not a morning person, noted.

22/11/14 - 2pm

Aaron: how’s your day going

Robert: slow, yours?

Aaron: Slow as well, what do you do for a living?

Robert: I work in business

Aaron: because that narrows it down

Robert: I live/work in Yorkshire it kind of narrows it down a little

Aaron: hmm something to do with farms?

Robert: Right in one, farming machinery to be exact. How about you?

Aaron: I work in my uncles garage

Robert: Ah a mechanic, a man who works with his hands. I approve.

Aaron: My hands have many talents.

Robert: I bet they are very talented.

Aaron: Maybe one day you can find out for yourself

Robert: Really?

Aaron: If you play your cards right then your chances will definitely improve.

Robert: I hate to be a buzz kill but I have to go into a meeting, chat later


	5. 22/11/14 Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason it wont post it all so i split it.

22/11/14 - 10pm 

Robert: hello again

Aaron: howdy

Robert: How was the rest of your day?

Aaron: Alright, until me mother started her usual ‘why don’t I go out lecture’

Robert: You still live with your mum?

Aaron: Didn’t have much choice after my last relationship ended. 

Robert: oh?

Aaron: Turns out moving out to France for a bloke you’ve only just met was destined to end badly. 

Robert: How badly?

Aaron: Enough that I came running back to England and my mum. 

Aaron: Nah it wasn’t actually that bad. We just didn’t have much in common in the end and when we broke up all our friends became his so I was on my own. 

Robert: That sounds pretty bad, you must have been lonely. 

Aaron: I was able to come home within a month of us breaking up the downside to that is everyone in the village looks at me like I’m a sad pathetic loser. A downside to a small village the gossip mill is insane.

Robert: Yeah, I grew up in a small village, moving into a city was such an outer world experience being able to walk down a street and not be stared at for your latest mistake. 

Aaron: My village is lively enough that I don’t tend to be the subject of attention for more than a week tops. 

Robert: That’s good it’s always depressing being the topic of conversation. 

Aaron: I’m nodding in agreement. So what city did you escape too?

Robert: First Leeds, for a few weeks and then I moved down to London for a few years. 

Aaron: Wow London. 

Robert: Are you a secret city boy?

Aaron: Not even a little bit but it is a place I would like to visit even just once. Why didn’t you stay in Leeds if you wanted a city escape?

Robert: London was a lot further away from my family.   
Aaron: Ah I get that. 

Robert: I love them don’t get me wrong but we don’t get on it was just better for us that I left. 

Aaron: How old were you when you left?

Robert: 19 me dad gave me a bit of cash and sent me on my way keeping my step brother and sister there. I haven’t been back in 9 years, expect to attend my dad’s funeral. 

Aaron: That’s terrible. I’m sorry he died. Why did he send you away?

Robert: It’s complicated

Aaron: Ok. 

Aaron: You much of a sports fan?

Robert: Outside of the obligatory maleness? Not really but I do on occasion support Sheffield United

Aaron: I don’t think this is going to work after all

Robert: Very funny. Go on then who do you support

Aaron: Liverpool

Robert: Oh your right this isn’t going to work. 

Aaron: I guess this goodbye

Robert: Goodbye Aaron 

Aaron: Goodbye Robert

They both sign off 23/11/14 12:22am


	6. 29/11/14

29/11/14 – 5pm 

Robert: What a day to be a Liverpool fan

Aaron: Shut up

Robert: I mean it what an amazing result

Aaron: Shut it

Robert: Liverpool 0 – 2 Lincoln, you must be proud

Aaron: Ignoring you now

Robert: okay okay I’ll stop teasing. 

Aaron: Good  
Aaron: So how was your week?

Robert: Average at best, I missed talking to you

Aaron: It turned out have a bet to see who message first has a high fail rate if you don’t tell the other person. 

Robert: haha  
Robert: I did wonder if you were serious about the whole we can’t talk bit. 

Aaron: Football’s great an all but it ain’t that important

Robert: Am I important?

Aaron: Nah more like a puppy I can’t seem to shake. 

Robert: rolling my eyes   
Robert: So how was your week? Any more attempt by your mother to get you on a night out?

Aaron: Same old same old, and unfortunately yes only this time she employed the help of my mate Adam. 

Robert: So you were dragged out?

Aaron: Kicking and screaming 

Robert: did you have some fun at least?

Aaron: Yeah, in typical fashion we went to a gay bar

Robert: meet anyone?

Aaron: might have done

Robert: good for you

Aaron: Are you jealous?

Robert: Why would I be jealous?

Aaron: You tell me

Seen by Robert 18:02


	7. 01/12/14

1/12/14 – 01:32

Robert: You chagtd yofd profae pic. Yku liik hit. 

Aaron: Are you ok? 

Robert: miy habe hed a fdw bffrs

Aaron: So, you’re drunk.

Robert: yes

Aaron: finally he spells a word right. 

Robert: *stick out tongue emoji*  
Robert: Your hot, Aaron.   
Robert signs off – 01:55

01/12/14 – 9:00

Robert: God my head!!

Aaron: I’m surprised you’re awake this early.

Robert: Chrissie didn’t sympathise. Apparently self-inflicted pain doesn’t warrant a lie in. 

Aaron: Never been drunk messaged on a Sunday night out. 

Robert: You’re clearly partying with the wrong kind of farmers. 

Aaron: haha. Hard partying farmers? This I have to see.   
Robert: About the drunk messaging

Aaron: Don’t worry about it, already forgotten

Robert: Don’t forget it  
Robert: I meant what I badly typed. 

Aaron: Of course, you did

Robert: I did  
Robert: Alcohol has always been a truth serum for me  
Robert: and like you pointed out when we first started messaging this is a dating app

Aaron: Don’t you have any respect for your wife. 

Robert: I respect her but I have needs that she cannot fulfil. 

Aaron: So, what every now and again you get the desire to be fucked by a man so you can scratch an itch before returning to your perfect life with your wife and rich father-in-law

Robert: What exactly bothers you more. The fact that I am a cheater or the fact that it’s a woman I am cheating on. 

 

Seen by Aaron – 9:57

Robert: That’s what I thought

Robert signs off – 11:10


	8. 02/12/14

02/12/14 10:00

 

Aaron: How’s the weather?

 

Robert: ?????

 

Aaron: it’s a simple question, Robert.

 

Robert: there’s grey clouds

 

Aaron: So, a typical day in Yorkshire then 

 

Robert: Yep 

 

Aaron: So you think I am hot?

 

Robert: small talk over then  
Robert: yes I do 

 

Aaron: you’ve only seen my head, I could be anything below the shoulders

 

Robert: You could send me a picture

 

Aaron: like a teenager, you’re alright thanks 

 

Robert: I want to see you

 

Aaron: Good things come to those who wait

 

Robert sends topless image

 

Robert: Screw waiting

 

Seen by Aaron – 10:10 

 

10:15

 

Aaron: Do you have skype?

 

Robert: yes I do

 

Aaron: you alone and free?

 

Robert: loading up skype now 

 

Aaron: good

 

10:45

 

Robert: well that was unexpected. Good but unexpected. 

 

Aaron: I agree  
Aaron: Good thing me mate broke down on his way to work otherwise he would have got a surprise walking into the cabin. 

 

Robert: Are you saying he wouldn’t have appreciated seeing his mate with his hand fisting his cock while on skype to a strange bloke? Why on earth wouldn’t he want to see that

 

Aaron: oh goody that sarcasm has returned

 

Robert: you know you love it

 

Aaron: good job you have a decent six pack

 

Robert: nice to know that my abs are the most important thing. 

 

Aaron: Well I wouldn’t say it’s the most important thing 

 

Robert: oh?

 

Aaron: I’d have to see them both in person to make a final judgement call.

 

Robert: I am sure we can arrange that

 

Aaron: we better 

 

Robert changed his status to busy


	9. 03/12/14

03/12/14 – 8:30

Robert: Sorry about not replying yesterday an unexpected work emergency occurred

Aaron: Not a problem

Robert: Are you at work again?

Aaron: Yeah, got a busy day. Lots of cars to scrap

Robert: Cars to scrap? Isn’t that the opposite of the job of a mechanic?

Aaron: It would be if I was scrapping cars I was supposed to be fixing   
Aaron: I work at the garage part time but I own a scrapping business with a mate.

Robert: Impressive, business owner at 22, how’d you manage that?

Aaron: Inheritance money, my dad left me a decent amount of cash. 

Robert: I’m sorry to hear he died. 

Aaron: I’m not he was a bastard. I wasn’t going to use the money but I got my arm twisted by my mate to use it for the business. 

Robert: Why scrap?

Aaron: the idea for a taxi firm hit a brick wall because ex-prisoners can’t get the permits

Robert: You were in prison?

Aaron: Thanks for assuming it was me

Robert: Sorry, I had a 50/50 chance of getting it wrong 

Aaron: It’s ok, I don’t hold it against you   
Aaron: We chose scrap after we got a decent pay for getting rid of his girlfriend’s old fridge. The middle of the Yorkshire dales doesn’t have many opportunities for waste dump sites. 

Robert: That’s good, you have a flare for business

Aaron: I really don’t, I just got extremely lucky

Robert: Whatever you say

Aaron: How are the farmers after their crazy night out?

Robert: They’re great very susceptible to buying more equipment when they want you to forget their drunk shenanigans 

Aaron: Something tells me you got them drunk on purpose

Robert: I am shocked you would think I would do any such thing

Aaron: Yeah that just confirmed it

Robert: Well you’re not a great salesman if you don’t know how to sell

Aaron: Fair point  
Aaron: Right I have to go now otherwise I’ll be a dead business partner, talk later x

 

Aaron sign off – 9:00

 

03/12/14 – 23:00

 

Aaron: God I ache

Robert: I’m sensing this isn’t the good kind of ache

Aaron: There is a good kind of …. Oh!  
Aaron: No just a long day of lifting heavy things

Robert: I can distract you if you want 

Aaron: yes please

Robert: Imagine that we are sat together on the bed, you’ve just come in and flopped on the bed. You say your shoulders hurt, you accept my offer of a shoulder massage. You take your top off as I grab the massage oil out of a cupboard and climb back onto the bed and straddle you as I get to work working through the knots in your tense muscles. Can you feel that?

Aaron: uhuh, keep going

Robert: The massage is slow and sensual, you let out small moans of pleasure as I continue to massage you but now I have moved from your shoulders and I am working my way down your back. I pause to learn forward to kiss you on the neck, on the sensitive part of your ear, you moan deeply, your hips shift against the bed with your growing erection. I straighten back up and continue the massage but this time your moans are getting louder, you’re getting restless, you move your arse against my crotch when you feel my own erection growing driving me crazy as I struggle to focus on the massage I promised to give you. 

Aaron: keep going

Robert: I shuffle further down, determined to finish what I started, I surprise you by removing your trousers before sitting between your legs and kneading my fingers into your arse. By this point, you are practically humping the bed, trying to get friction but it isn’t until you whimper my name that I take pity on you. 

Aaron: oh god keep going

Robert: Without giving you any warning I turn you over and before you manage to say a word I’ve swallowed your beautiful cock. I go all the way down so you touch the back of my throat. Your hands automatically thread through my hair as the other grabs hold of the bed sheets. I start a slow rhythm at first. Taking my tip making sure to pleasure you. It isn’t long before you get tired of slow pace. You gently push me off you and we switch places. This time when your cock goes in my mouth, you have full control and boy do you give it me hard and fast because you know I love it and you know I can take it. 

Robert: You come with a shout of my name. You’re ready to return the favour only to find out that I had already come that you, fucking into my mouth turned me on enough that my cock didn’t need to be touched before I came all over myself. 

Aaron: Holy shit!

Robert: Distracted from the shoulder pain?

Aaron: Let’s just say I’ll be surprised if I don’t get asked an awkward question by the person in the room next to me

Robert: That may be the best compliment I have ever received 

Robert: Aaron???

Robert: You’ve fallen asleep, haven’t you?

Robert: Night xx

Robert signs off – 00:48


	10. 04/12/17

04/12/14 – 7:00

Aaron: Yep, I feel asleep, sorry

Robert: Now who is doing the early morning texting. Good job I’m already awake and its alright I consider it a compliment *wink emoji* 

Aaron: Of course you do *eye roll*

Robert: How’s those aching shoulders 

Aaron: Much better thanks 

Robert: I had a dream about you last night

Aaron: oh?

Robert: Woke up rock hard just by the thought of you   
Robert: You in your room?

Aaron: Yep 

Seen by Robert 7:10

 

8:35 

Robert: Well that was awkward  
Robert: Just went to grab something from my room and the maid was in there changing the sheets and he noticed the stain on the wall

Aaron: the loud laugh I just had caused the entire café to stare at me. So thanks for that

Robert: Good

Aaron: oh jeez I just had the woman who works at the café come up to me to tell me how good it is to see me laugh.   
Aaron: For god sake

Robert: small village charm cannot be bought anywhere 

Aaron: yeah cuz no one wants to buy it 

Robert: haha   
Robert: Ok, I am going into a building without signal or wifi, so I’ll talk to you later xx

Aaron: enjoy the conference xx

Robert: shut up xx

Robert signs off - 8:57


	11. 04/12/14

04/12/14 – 19:00

Aaron: Are you busy?

Robert: I’m in between things but I can spare a bit of time

Aaron: If you’re busy it’s fine. It can wait. 

Robert: Are you sure?

Seen by Aaron – 19:03 

19:15 

Aaron: Yeah it’s fine

Robert: want to talk about what’s bothering you?

Aaron: what makes you think something - why are you calling me?

Robert: Pick it up then!

Seen by Aaron – 19:17 

04/12/14 – 23:22

Robert: You still awake?

Aaron: Yeah. Thanks for earlier.

Robert: Not a problem

Aaron: God I feel like an idiot for crying to you. 

Robert: Don’t be silly  
Robert: Did I tell you about the guy at the conference who feel asleep and started snoring really loudly. 

Aaron: No you didn’t but it sounds funny

Robert: it was. Just imagine a room full of silent business men when all of a sudden a sound like a fog horn comes out of a man on the first row

Aaron: He was at the front!

Robert: Yep scared the poor bloke giving a speech

Aaron: That’s hilarious. 

Robert: Poor bloke was mortified when he woke and realised what had happened. 

Aaron: So besides Sir snores a lot how was the conference?

Robert: It was fine until I got a call from my father-in-law telling me we are moving as he just brought a house in the village a grew up in.


	12. 05/12/14

05/12/14 – 08:45

Aaron: Sorry, my internet cut out. I just got your message. How are you feeling about the move?

Robert: Not a problem and mixed emotions. Nervous mostly but it’s been almost 10 years since I saw my sister so I am looking forward to seeing her. 

Aaron: That’s good at least it won’t be all bad. 

Robert: Oh it’ll be bad. 

Aaron: You seem very confident. 

Robert: Wouldn’t you be apprehensive about moving back to a village you were forced to leave. 

Aaron: Fair point.   
Aaron: So when do you move?

Robert: Not sure we are travelling there tomorrow to take a look at the property and see how much we want to change before we decided on when we move. 

Aaron: Smart way to approach it. 

Robert: Yeah, I am secretly hoping I can change their minds about the place before we move.   
Robert: It’s just better for everyone if I stay out of that village.

Aaron: I’ll take your word for it

Robert: I have to go, talk later xx

Robert signs off 09:02


	13. 06/12/14

06/12/14 – 10:00

Aaron: Morning!

Robert: Morning

Aaron: how are you feeling?

Robert: apprehensive 

Aaron: I’m sure it’ll be fine 

Robert: Or it’ll be horrible

Aaron: That’s the optimism I’m looking for

Robert: Now who’s sarcastic 

Aaron: Clearly been talking to you too much haven’t I   
Aaron: So what are you up to?

Robert: In the car driving to the village. 

Aaron: wow not wasting any time

Robert: it’s 10am not 7 

Aaron: Someone’s tetchy this morning 

Robert: I’m sorry. I just know that this isn’t going to go well.

Aaron: In that case, I hope it is better than you are expecting. 

Robert: What are you up to today?

Aaron: I’m just having a late breakfast before heading out to work. 

Robert: that actually sounds fun. 

Aaron: Work? 

Robert: Are you seriously trying to tell me running a business with your mate isn’t fun. 

Aaron: good point but it’s still work. 

Robert: Oh goody we are just arriving and of course we are heading to the pub first.   
Robert: it looks the same as ever.

Aaron: A good thing?

Robert: Not sure yet

Aaron: It’s weird though. You’re about to enter a pub as I’m leaving one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.


	14. Robert's Point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joking. I'm not that cruel that I'd leave it there! I tried to wait to post this but oh well. Hope you enjoy1

Robert sighed as he saw the signpost for Emmerdale. He was back. After nine years. His phone buzzed. 

_Aaron: good point, but it’s still work_

__Any reply Robert had slipped from his mind as the car drove down the main village street, stopping outside of the Woolpack. He sent off a quick reply to Aaron. The sound of Chrissie huffing brought his attention to her._ _

__“What has gotten into you? You’ve been quiet all morning.”_ _

__From the driver’s seat, Lawrence chuckled. “He is just sulking about coming here.”_ _

__Chrissie twisted in her seat to focus on Robert. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He itched to get it out._ _

__“It’s going to be alright Robert. Trust me.” She reached her hand to him, he took it giving her a weak smile. Reassured he was ok, she got out of the car giving him a chance to look at his phone._ _

___Aaron: A good thing? ____ _

____He replied. Seeing Chrissie staring at him expectantly, he took a deep breath before getting out of the car. As he was closing the door his phone buzzed again._ _ _ _

_____Aaron: It’s weird though. You’re about to enter a pub as I’m leaving one. ____ _ _ _

______Robert smiled at the coincidence. He was just about to join Chrissie when a man walked out of the pub door. He looked familiar but Robert was certain they had never met. He looked more closely and then it clicked. _Aaron _____ _ _ _ _

________This could not be happening. Of all the villages in Yorkshire, Aaron could not live in Emmerdale. He quickly hid further behind the car. He couldn’t see him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chrissie came around the car. Her facial expression was far from impressed. “What are you doing!?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry, dropped my phone. Let’s go.” Responded Robert. He took Chrissie’s hand a walked her into the woolpack. He couldn’t help turning to see a glimpse of Aaron’s retreating figure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As they entered the pub a hush seemed to fall. He barely had a chance to look at who was there before he saw Victoria running to him. With all the disagreements about coming here, he had forgotten to call Vic and let her know he was coming. She hugged him tight and he hugged her just as enthusiastically back. God, he had missed his little sister. When they broke apart Chrissie cleared her throat. “Aren’t you going to introduce us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He blinked at her. “Oh yeah sorry. Chrissie this is my little sister Victoria. You also have my step-mother Diane and brother Andy.” He gestured to the appropriate people. “Vic, Diane, Andy this is Chrissie my wife and father-in-law Lawrence.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Victoria’s friendly smile slipped. “You got married! When?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“In the Bahamas, just over two months ago.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well thanks for the invite bro. In fact, I don’t think you even bothered to tell us you were engaged.” Vic sighed as she walked towards the back room of the pub. Shit. Upsetting Vic was the last thing he wanted, she was the only reason he had agreed to come here. He ignored the objects of Chrissie and Diane as he walked into the kitchen. Victoria was busy preparing food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Never imagined you’d end up as a chef here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah well, it was the only job going when Diane started to complain about my lack enthusiasm about going to college.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiled at that. Reminding him of their dad’s similar whinging at him. It was how he had ended up working in the garage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sorry Vic.”  
“For what? Not inviting me to the wedding, updating me on your life or not coming back here in almost a decade.?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“All of it” he replied sadly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So, what are you going to have lunch here and then leave again. Come back in another nine years?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She said it with a bite but Robert heard the underlying hurt in his sister’s voice. It broke his heart. It reminded him of all the times his feelings towards Andy had overshadowed Victoria completely. But not anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hopefully I won’t disappoint you when I tell you that, Lawrence has just brought home farm and we will be moving in sooner rather than later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She stopped preparing the food. “Seriously?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Robert nodded and went to hug his sister. “I’m not going anywhere, sis.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right as much as I would love to catch up properly and because you didn’t tell me you were coming, I have to work so get out of my kitchen.” She said it with a beaming smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Robert laughed as he left the kitchen. As he entered the bar he heard the familiar sound of Chas Dingle. “I thought you were heading to work?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I came back to grab something is that a crime?” replied the gruff voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Neither of them were looking at each other and as a result they walked straight into each other. It took all of Robert’s brain power to not shout out his name. Aaron seemed to be having a similar conflict. The man’s eyes widening as he realises Robert is stood in front of him. Aaron seems to be looking around the pub. His eyes landing on Diane and he seemed to be connecting the dots. That Robert from the internet was in fact the infamous Robert Sugden brother to Victoria and Andy Sugden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	15. Aaron's point of view

_Aaron: It’s weird though. You’re about to enter a pub as I’m leaving one. ___

__Aaron sent the message to Robert, smiling to himself. Not for the first time he wondered where Robert was in Yorkshire. Oh well. Hopefully he would find out soon._ _

__He walked out of the pub. The weather wasn’t that bad he thought as he walked past a range rover with some strangers, most likely tourists looking for the village charm. Well they’ll certainly get it here he thought to himself._ _

__Adam was not going to be happy with him. He was supposed to be at the scrapyard over an hour ago but he had slept late. He decided to nip into Bob’s and buy Adam a sweet treat as a sorry. He walked into the café to see Bob being his usually cheerful self. He walked to the counter and ordered Adam’s favourite cake before reaching into his pocket._ _

__“crap” he muttered realising he had forgotten to pick up his wallet._ _

__“Hold that cake Bob, I need to pop back to the pub, I forgot my wallet and don’t bother telling me not to bother keep going at the rate you are you’re going to be out of business.”_ _

__“Don’t I know it” Brenda said walking in from the side kitchen._ _

__Aaron smiled as he turned and left the café. He looked at his phone to see if Robert had replied. He was sad when he didn’t see the usual notification. He was busy though. Hopefully taking time to see his family no matter how hard it would be he should make the effort to see them. He walked into the pub to see Diane talking to the woman he had seen outside._ _

__He walked passed them and pulled his phone back out. He started to type out a message to Robert. Chas walked into the bar. “I thought you were going to work?”_ _

__“I came back to grab something is that a crime?” he heard his mum huff in annoyance. His attention was still focused on his phone though. So much so that he hadn’t seen a man come out of the back. He felt him though as they walked straight into each other. He looked up in annoyance ready to make a scathing comment that was until he saw who was stood there._ _

___Robert ____ _

____He blinked. He was seeing things. In what world would Robert be standing right in front of him, coming out from behind the bar no less. That was when his eyes found Diane. Slowly it clicked. This wasn’t just Robert this was Robert Sugden._ _ _ _

____They stood staring at each other for just a moment too long before Aaron snapped out of it._ _ _ _

____“Watch where you’re going, mate.”_ _ _ _

____“I can say the same to you, mate.” He emphasised the mate._ _ _ _

____Diane stepped forwards. “Aaron, love.” Robert’s eyes narrowed at Diane’s endearment.  
“This is my step-son Robert. Robert this is Aaron, Chas’s son.”_ _ _ _

____Robert held out his hand for Aaron to shake. As they shook hands Robert spoke. “Nice to meet you, Aaron” Aaron saw the slight sparkle in his eye and had to stop himself from smiling._ _ _ _

____“Right as nice as this is I do actually need to get to work.” Aaron said. He needed to get out of the pub. He needed to process what was happening. Robert stepped out of the way for Aaron to pass. Aaron did so but as soon as he was out of sight he stood to listen in._ _ _ _

____“Robert honey, we should be going we have the house to view in twenty minutes.”_ _ _ _

____“Chrissie, would you mind if just the two of you went.”_ _ _ _

____“You need to see the house.” Her annoyance clear._ _ _ _

____“It’s home farm, I’ve seen it before I doubt it’s changed that much.”_ _ _ _

____“Fine.” She huffed. “I’ll ring you when we are done.”_ _ _ _

____Aaron heard the sound of the pub door closing._ _ _ _

____“Ah pet it’s good to see you.” He heard Diane say presumably to Robert.  
“You too Diane.” _ _ _ _

____Aaron chose that moment to go into the backroom and retrieve is wallet. He found it on the dining table. As he moved to pick it up he felt his phone vibrate. He had a message from Robert._ _ _ _

____Robert: Meet me in the men’s room._ _ _ _


	16. Chapter 16

Robert sighed heavily. He had managed to excuse himself to the men’s room giving the excuse it had been a long journey. It hadn’t, they lived less than an hour away. Up until now the closest Robert would let them move to Emmerdale. He couldn’t decide whether he found it comforting that besides the odd redecoration the village looked the same. Almost like time had stood still. Most of the residence were the same (that wasn’t something he was thrilled about). Pushing aside his feelings about the village he thought about his more pressing problem. Wait problem? Aaron wasn’t a problem but him being a villager was certainly problematic. He needed to talk to him. He sent him a message to come to the men’s room. Hopefully he would come. Robert felt the flutter of butterflies in his stomach at the thought of speaking with Aaron face to face, properly for the first time. The door to the men’s room opened and there he was. His body language tense. He was nervous too. 

“Well this was certainly a surprise.” Began Robert. He was smiling, he couldn’t help it. The camera on Aaron’s phone/laptop didn’t do him justice. He was gorgeous. Robert was surprised at the almost fluffiness of his hair. All the times they had skyped Aaron’s hair had always been perfectly gelled down. He wanted to run his hands through it. His beard had become the tiniest bit scruffier than when he had last seen him. Everything about Aaron was so much better. 

“Just a little surprise.” Replied Aaron. He returned the smile. Letting his eyes fully roam Robert’s body. God this man. His hair, his eyes, everything was perfect. He looked good in the jeans he was wearing and the white long sleeved top was just tight enough to show off his arm muscles. Aaron subconsciously licked his lips. He barely registered that he was walking forward until his face was an inch away from Robert’s. 

_god he has beautiful eyes. _they both thought. They stood looking into each other’s eyes. Robert leant down so his lips ghosted past Aaron’s but didn’t quite touch them. The smell of Robert was intoxicating to Aaron. He leant up, placed his right hand on Robert’s neck and brought him down to kiss him.__

__The effect on Aaron was instantaneous. A bolt of lust shot through him straight to his cock which stirred in interest. Robert moaned into the kiss, he wasted no time in deepening it. Aaron’s lips felt amazing, the scratch of his beard against his skin was an unexpected turn on for Robert. He slowly walked them backwards until his back hit the cubicle door frame. The jolting stop caused Aaron to walk into him enough that they’re crotches met and they moaned at both the feeling of their hardening cocks touching but with the knowledge that the others was hard._ _

__Reluctantly the hand to part to breathe. Both breathing heavily. Their thoughts going a million miles an hour. The pause allowed Robert time to come to his senses. What was he doing. He was in the gents at his step mother’s pub kissing a bloke. But god did he want to continue. Aaron’s lips had become fuller and redder from kissing him. He moved forward again to kiss him when they heard Vanessa going into the female toilets._ _

__Aaron stepped forward to meet Robert but the older man stepped back._ _

__“We can’t” he said breathlessly._ _

__“Why not?” replied an equally breathless Aaron._ _

__“Anyone can walk through that door, it’s too risky.”_ _

__“That’s what cubicles are for.” Suggested Aaron cheekily._ _

__“No.” Robert replied firmly._ _

__Aaron frowned. He was irritated and he hated to admit it but Robert was right. They would have to wait to continue. He was confident that he wouldn’t have to wait long._ _

__“So, Robert Sugden, eh?” Aaron spoke changing topics to the elephant in the room._ _

__“Unfortunately, so”_ _

__“Unfortunate? Not from where I am standing.”_ _

__“really? I dread to think of the stories you’ve been told about me?”_ _

__“You mean like how much of a cheat you are? Cats already out the bag about that one.”_ _

__Robert sighed._ _

__“To be honest if it makes you feel any better they don’t really mention you that much.”_ _

__“That’s not helping.”_ _

__“Wait a minute. Chas’s son? That makes you a Dingle”_ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__“I’m suddenly getting Romeo and Juliet vibes about us.”_ _

__Aaron laughed. “Yeah Cain has still not quite forgiven Andy for getting Debbie pregnant as a teenager and I can’t say mum was best pleased when I dated Victoria –“_ _

__“Excuse me!”_ _

__“It was a long time ago and before you say anything it was while I was trying to figure out my sexuality.”_ _

__Robert thought about that. He knew how hard it was to come to terms with his feelings for men so while he wasn’t thrilled his sister had been a pawn in his experiment he was never going to hold it against Aaron._ _

__“So what we have established is our relationship is doomed to fail because I’m a Sugden and you’re a Dingle.”_ _

__“Relationship?” questioned Aaron._ _

__Robert blinked at him. His mouth open like a goldfish. He spluttered trying to find a comment. He was almost saved as his phone rang._ _

__“Hello, oh hi Chrissie, you liked the house that’s great. You’re back at the pub already? I’m just in the gents, I am coming out now.”_ _

__And with that he had left the gents. Aaron walked over to the mirrors. He sighed. They hadn’t talked for long but it held felt like a life time. He knew on some level he had started to fall for Robert but told himself he was being ridiculous they had never properly met. Now they had, the moment that they had kissed Aaron knew there was no turning back, he was falling in love with Robert Sugden._ _


	17. 7/12/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. my frustration at the current storyline made it hard to write. enjoy!

07/12/14 – 08:00

Robert: Good morning 

Aaron: Morning

Robert: So yesterday

Aaron: Yep, I think I’m still in a little shock. 

Robert: Same here. 

Aaron: Are you still in the village?

Robert: Yeah, Chrissie and Lawrence went back to start sorting the movers out

Aaron: Not one’s to pack themselves?

Robert: God no, heaven forbid they put in some manual labour and Andy thinks I’m bad. 

Aaron: haha. Yep he always said you weren’t one for farm work. 

Robert: I imagine it was a lot more colourfully said than that.

Aaron: It might have been. 

Robert: *eye roll*  
Robert: Never one to let his jealousy lie.  
Aaron: Hmm, I no longer need to ask where you are staying. Your sibling rivalry just shattered my windows. 

Robert: So with the cat away will the mouse play?

Aaron: You did not just say that.

Robert: I didn’t say it. I typed it.  
Robert: I heard that sigh.

Aaron: Good.  
Aaron: I have a day off today. So as you put it the mouse can ‘play’ 

Robert: Great! I’d love to be able to spend time with you without the fear of being walked in on. 

Aaron: Damn there goes my desire for a shag in the gents, this morning. 

Robert: I’m sure we can find a more suitable location. 

Aaron: Shall we meet in the café at 10?

Robert: sounds good. 

*****************************************

Aaron walked into the café at exactly ten am. Robert was already there, coffee in hand, sat with Diane and Victoria having a late breakfast. 

“Morning!” Victoria greets Aaron with a huge smile on her face. 

“Why don’t you come and join us pet?” asked Diane. 

He glanced at Robert.

“I don’t want to intrude.” 

“Don’t be silly pet. It would be nice if you joined us.” Insisted Diane. 

Aaron caught Robert shifting uncomfortably. That was weird. Surely, he wanted Aaron to join them in situations that weren’t suspicious. He grabbed himself a coffee before joining them at their table. 

“I know you briefly met each other yesterday but I thought it would be nice for the two of you to become friends.” Said Victoria.

“Calm down Vic, we’ve known each other less than a day.” 

“Ignore her, she is worried that I am lonely” pipes up Robert. Aaron sees the set in his jaw. “She seems to forget that I am a grown man who is fully capable making friends.”

“not in Emmerdale” she mutters darkly. 

Diane foresees the argument. “Less than 24 hours you’ve been back and already you’re bickering with Victoria. I bet you’re glad that you’re an only child.” She laughs. 

Aaron smiles back but doesn’t respond. 

“Right missy let’s get out of here before we re-enact the memorable arguments of the early 2000s.” 

Victoria rolls her eyes at Aaron before following Diane out of the café. 

“Diane’s right you are lucky that you are an only child.”

“I’m not”

“Bickering matches look fun to you?”

“I’m not an only child.”

Robert blinks in confusion. “Chas had another kid?”

“No, my dad did.”

“Ah. Do you see her?”

“Not since I got kicked out at 16. Right about this suitable location?”

Robert recognised Aaron’s desire to change the subject. “How about a barn?”

“In December? You got a desire for frost bite?”

“I don’t imagine we would be cold for very long.” Robert winked at Aaron’s blush. Aaron looked around the café to make sure they weren’t being overheard. Luckily, they weren’t. Aaron downed his coffee, eager to leave. Robert following his lead also quickly finished his coffee. He was just about to stand up when his phone rang. 

“Robert Sugden, Right, you want me to come now? Fine, ok give me half an hour”

He hung the phone. A disappointed look on his face as he stood up. “I’ve got to go and sort out a problem at home farm. Rain check?”

Aaron nodded as Robert walked out of the café. Being in the same village may not be as exciting as Aaron hoped if Robert was going to be constantly unavailable. Maybe staying unknown on the app would have been better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious should I keep it as a mix of internet app and real life or change it back to pure internet dating app and allude to village life?


	18. 07/12/14

07/12/14 - 17:00

Aaron: How's the crisis going?

Robert: Almost dealt with. It turns out the real estate agents hadn't been as forthcoming about the property as they should have been.

Aaron: Dead body in the basement?

Robert: That wouldn't surprise me.

Aaron: So what did they lie about?

Robert: The number of barns and some of the room dimensions. 

Aaron: oooh. How dare they. 

Robert: It may not matter to you but it matters to Chrissie. 

Aaron: I didn't say it wouldn't bother me but you made it sound a lot more dramatic than it was. 

Robert: Well, I have spent the last four hours working with the movers to rearrange the furniture to suit Chrissie so it may as well have been a dead body. In fact, that would have been easier to deal with. 

Aaron: I thought she wasn’t there

Robert: The joys of facetime. I am fully prepared for her to get here tomorrow and for it all to be wrong despite her approving everything today. 

Aaron: Someone sounds whipped.

Robert: Anything for an easy life. 

Aaron: That may be the most married thing I have ever heard you say.

Robert: The bitter life of the shackled husband? Sounds about right. 

Aaron: You do know it was your choice to get married right.

Robert: Of course but sometimes you don’t realise the mistake until you have already made it. Haven’t you ever made a choice and lived to regret it?

Aaron: True and yes I have. The difference is you can rectify your mistake. 

Robert: You can’t yours?

Aaron: No I can’t.

Robert: Intriguing. 

Aaron: Not really. 

Robert: I’m sorry I had to bail on our plans.

Aaron: It’s not a problem. 

Robert: It is

Aaron: Can’t be helped though can it. 

Robert: No, suppose it can’t. I’ll be free in an hour want to meet at home farm?

Aaron: home farm?

Robert: Yeah, I’m staying to welcome more movers. Chrissie and Lawrence are handling their businesses and aren’t moving until next week. 

Aaron: I guess I’ll see you in an hour. 

Aaron signs off – 17:50


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. As an apology please enjoy some shameless smut.
> 
> Also over 200 kudos! Thank you all so much!

Aaron was nervous. He was sat in his car taking a moment to gather himself. He was a little late. He had stupidly taken the wrong country lane up to home farm. Don’t get him wrong, he was excited and it wasn’t like the hadn’t already done sexual things, multiple times. But this time was in person. This time they could actually touch each other, feel the heat from each other’s bodies. The first-time Robert would see his scars. Aaron tried to push his unease at the thought. This was one of the reason that online dating had appealed to him. Having the chance to get to know a man before getting intimate. Robert would be the first man that Aaron had hooked up with that was already aware of his scars. He couldn’t decide if that made him more relaxed or tense. 

 

His phone was vibrating. He picked it up and saw that Robert was calling him. He answered. 

 

“Hello”

 

“Aaron? Where are you?”

 

“I’m outside, in the car.” 

 

“Really? I haven’t seen you -. How long have you been sat there?”

 

Aaron looked at his phone. “About ten minutes. I’m getting out now.” He shut the car door with enough force that Robert would be able to hear it through the phone maybe even in the house. As he came up to the door Robert, was already opening it for him. When he saw that Aaron was in fact stood there he hung up the phone. 

 

Robert wasted no time. The minute Aaron was within reach he grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the open door. His lips were hard against Aaron’s, insistent. Aaron responded with the same passion. He let out a grunt as his back connected with the door handle. Aaron moved his hand to Robert’s waist pulling it towards him. He wanted to be able to feel every each of him. They stayed kissing each other. The kisses turned to slower, deeper kisses, both men content to explore the other’s bodies. 

 

Aaron felt Robert’s hands start to tug on his hoodie, the chill that ran up Aaron’s back stopped him instantly. Robert looked confused. 

 

“It’s freezing” explained Aaron. “I think we should move this inside, you know into a more neutral temperature.”

 

“With what I have planned you won’t be cold for long” replied Robert using his best seductive tone. 

 

A bolt of lust shot through Aaron at just the suggestion but he stood firm. “I’m not joking. I said no to the barn because I don’t fancy having to explain the frostbite.” 

 

Robert chuckled as he stepped back from Aaron and walked into the house, removing his jeans and top as he walked. Aaron stood staring at Robert’s body. The toned muscle of his legs. God, he couldn’t wait to have them wrapped around his waist. Aaron took a steadying breath before he too walked into the house, closing the door behind him. Taking the lead from Robert he also removed his jeans and his hoodie, but left his top on, he followed him into one of the living rooms. 

 

As he walked into the room he took a second to appreciate the décor. It wasn’t to his taste but it didn’t look too bad. The moment his eyes landed on Robert his mind went blank. Robert was sat on the only sofa in the room, now he was completely naked. He was lazily stroking his half cock his eyes on Aaron. Aaron moved almost on auto pilot. He felt a rush of blood go to his dick as it began to harden at the sight of Robert stroking himself. He took his socks and boxers off. Robert noticed the hesitation when Aaron moved to remove his top. His face didn’t change as his suspicions were confirmed. Aaron had told him that he had self-harmed, Robert had even seen what he thought were scars through the webcam. Seeing them now didn’t change how he felt about Aaron. They didn’t make him less attractive. In fact he was surprised the younger man had felt comfortable enough to remove his shirt. 

 

Aaron had now joined him on the sofa. He wrapped an arm around Robert’s shoulders as he moved in to kiss him again. He stuck a hand between his thighs to warm it up. He was too impatient to leave it too long. Robert hissed as Aaron’s still cold hand wrapped around his cock. Aaron’s pace was hard and quick and soon had Robert panting heavily. When he started to buck his hips around removed his hand, relishing Robert’s whimper at the loss of contact.

 

“You got any lube and a condom?” asked Aaron. The man was always direct it turned Robert on. Robert shakily got up and went to grab the requested items. He returned to a picture of Aaron fisting his own cock. Robert walked over to the sofa ready to continue when Aaron paused his stroking and the second Robert he straddled his lap. 

 

“I want you to fuck me, hard right here right now” 

 

Robert licked his lips and groaned at the request before happily obliging. He wasted no time he quickly prepped Aaron, inserting a lube covered finger into Aaron’s hole. Adding three fingers into his hole caused the most delicious noises to come from Aaron. Robert was so ready but he had to make sure Aaron was as ready as he could be. He didn’t want to hurt him. 

 

It was when Aaron started to fuck his fingers that Robert stilled his hips and removed his fingers before rolling on a condom and covering it in lube. He held it place as Aaron moved himself so he was sat with it pressed against his hole. He leaned his head forward so he could kiss Robert as he slowly lowered himself onto Robert’s dick. 

 

Robert was itching to thrust his hips up into Aaron but he had to be patient. After what felt like an hour Aaron was sat on his lap. He shifted slightly adjusting to the felling of having Robert inside him. 

“god you feel amazing” gasped out Robert. Aaron could hear the slight restraint in his voice. Aaron knew how he felt having been in his position a fair few times but he also knew that it would be worth it. Robert almost thanked god when Aaron started to lift off his cock stopping when just the head was still inside him. Even though he knew what was coming it still jolted his mind when Aaron started to move. Robert could have sworn he saw stars as Aaron fucked himself on his cock. He could hear a voice moaning continuously. It took him a moment to realise it was him. He had never been vocal when it came to sex before but being with Aaron was different. 

 

Robert shifted so he could get enough leverage to start thrusting into Aaron. Aaron's moan of surprise made him smile. Aaron never wanted this feeling to end. He grabbed the back of the sofa for both support and a to ground himself. The slight shift of Aaron’s body meant that on Robert’s next thrust he pressed against Aaron’s prostate. Aaron came unexpectedly with a shout. Robert continued to fuck into him through his orgasm. He then wrapped his legs around Aaron’s waist and moved him so he was lying down. He then resumed fucking into Aaron until his own orgasm hit. 

They both lay on the sofa breathing heavily, attempting in vain to gain their breath back. Robert removed his cock from Aaron gaining a whimper from him. He chuckled as he took the condom off and through it into the nearest bin before lying back on the sofa with Aaron. 

“That was amazing” Robert whispered breaking the comfortable silence. 

 

“Yes it was.” They both lay there content with each other’s presence. It didn’t take them long to fall asleep. Neither of them had noticed the sound of vibrating. If they had they would have noticed that Robert’s phone was ringing and had been ringing almost constantly for the past hour. Little did they know Chrissie had wasn’t impressed with her husband ignoring her and was currently driving to the house to find out why.


	20. 07/12/14 21:30

07/12/14 – 21:30

 

Chrissie was pissed. She hated driving at night, least of all in winter. She had been ringing Robert since 8 o’clock. After an hour, she was really trying not to panic. He had never been unreachable. What if something had happened?

 

Confident that her dad would be well taken care of at the hospital she made the decision to drive to home farm. She prided herself on being a strong woman but right now she needed her husband. While driving she kept trying Robert’s phone. 

 

*************

Robert woke to the sound of buzzing. It took him a moment to realise it was a phone. He shifted as much as he could with Aaron lying on top of him. Somehow, he managed to grab the phone without waking Aaron. He frowned as his eyes adjusted to read the caller id. Oh shit, it’s Chrissie. 

He answers the phone.

“Hello, darling.” Putting on his most charming voice. 

 

“Where the hell have you been?! I’ve been ringing you for over an hour!”

Robert pulled the phone back to check and saw that he had over 70 missed calls from Chrissie. _shit _.__

__“I am so sorry! I must have forgotten to take my phone off silent.”_ _

__

__“and you didn’t notice it ringing for over an hour?”_ _

__

__“I fell asleep Chrissie”_ _

__

__“What at 8 o’clock?”_ _

__“Yes Chrissie, helping the movers rearrange half the house for you wasn’t exactly a walk in the park.”_ _

__He heard her sigh._ _

__

__“Ok. I have something to tell you but it can wait until I get there now”_ _

__“You’re coming to home farm?” Robert tried to keep his voice neutral.  
“Yes Robert, I was starting to worry about you”_ _

__“Well I am fine, you can turn back I know how much you hate driving in the dark.”_ _

__

__“Bit late now, I am only about ten minutes away.”_ _

__“Oh, cool. I’ll see you in a bit.”_ _

__He put the phone down before she had a chance to say anything. He put the phone down on the coffee table._ _

__

__“Aaron” he whispered. He needed to wake up now._ _

__“Aaron” he repeated, a little louder. It became clear that the gentle approach wasn’t going to work._ _

__“Aaron!” he yelled, simultaneously poking him in the side._ _

__Robert was rewarded with a smack to the chest and a grumpy. “What”_ _

__Robert had no time to be nice, Aaron needed to leave now. “Wake up!”_ _

__“I’m awake” Aaron grumbled._ _

__“Good because you need to leave”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“You need to leave now! Chrissie is going to be here any minute and you cannot be here!”_ _

__Aaron’s mind was still registering that he was awake. Robert was getting impatient. He moved with enough force that Aaron was pushed onto the floor._ _

__“fuck” he muttered. Robert was moving around the room busy gathering each item of Aaron’s clothing and throwing it at him._ _

__“So, is this how it is going to be with us?” Aaron asked while obediently getting dressed. “A quick fuck and run?”_ _

__Robert, who had been pacing impatiently, turned to face him. His facial expression showed annoyance but his eyes showed guilt. “You don’t seriously think a quick fuck with you would have me leaving Chrissie, did you? You aren’t that stupid Aaron.”_ _

__Aaron swallowed. He took a breath and mentally counted to ten in an attempt to remain calm. “No but if you don’t want to get caught you made a stupid decision inviting me here didn’t you.”_ _

__“She wasn’t supposed to be here!” Robert burst out frustrated. “The one thing I thought I could count on was her not coming here because she hates night driving but just my luck tonight of all nights she decides to break that rule of hers.”_ _

__Aaron paused putting his shoe on. As much as he was acting like a jerk, Robert seemed genuinely annoyed about the turn of events, Aaron just wasn’t sure the true reason for the annoyance. Nevertheless, he wanted to avoid Chrissie as much as Robert wanted him to leave. He moved to leave the house. He made a move to give Robert a kiss goodbye but the older man stepped away from him. Trying to not let the hurt show he wordlessly left._ _

__

__The moment Aaron left, Robert sank down onto the nearest sofa. What was he doing? He couldn’t believe how his life had changed so quickly. How after such a small amount of time Aaron had such a hold over him. He was like a drug with an itch that could never be satisfied. The more worrying thing was how he didn’t want to give him up. He was disgusted with himself. He had finally got the perfect woman, the title, the house, everything Jack would want him to achieve and here he is wanting the one thing he could never truly have._ _

__

__*************************************************_ _

__Chrissie walked into home farm, surprised to find all the lights were out._ _

__“Robert” she called out._ _

__No answer. She moved through the house. She couldn’t help but get an uneasy feeling. She knew his past and there was plenty of temptation in the village, either an old flame or a new conquest. He had never been unreachable and it wasn’t like he had been expecting her anytime soon._ _

__The sound of the shower running in the master bathroom brought her out of her musings. Without knocking, she entered the bathroom. Robert was busy singing along to a ridiculous pop song. It was one of the things she both loved and hated, his taste in music._ _

__

__“Here you are!” she spoke loudly to ensure she could be heard over his singing._ _

__

__“Shit!” she heard a movement that could have been him stopping himself from falling. He picked his head from around the shower curtain. “Chrissie, want to join?” he winked at her._ _

__“No, hurry up we need to talk.” She noticed the swallow he did in response but didn’t say anything. She wordlessly left him to finish up._ _

__Five minutes later, a now fully dressed Robert walked into the living room. His stomach made a flutter when he saw Chrissie sat on the sofa that not even any hour ago he and Aaron had been on. It gave him a thrill to know she would never know. He moved to join her. Now he was focussing on her properly he noticed how upset she looked. She snuggled up to him._ _

__“What’s up darling?” he asked softly._ _

__For all his faults, she adored how well he knew her. Now that she was with him she allowed her emotions to come out. “Its dads heart.” She told him tearfully. Robert resisted making a comment, not trusting himself to be sarcastic._ _

__

__“He is in hospital” she continued. “They are operating on his heart in the morning.” She blew her nose on a tissue._ _

__

__“So, it’s serious then” Robert spoke without thinking. Crap._ _

__

__“Of course, it is serious!” she turned to face him. The look on her face was dangerous._ _

__

__“I didn’t mean it like that.” He told her hastily. “I just meant that the last time he had heart trouble they didn’t need to operate.” _because he had faked it _he thought bitterly. Now was not the time to reopen that argument.___ _

____ _ _

____“What do you need me to do?” he asked reverting to his most silky voice._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Chrissie sighed. “Be here.” She moved back snuggle into his chest._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Why don’t we head up to bed?” Chrissie looked affronted. “Jesus Chrissie, I meant for an early night. I imagine you’ll want to be leaving for the hospital early and tomorrow will be a long day and you need as much sleep as you can get.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Chrissie smiled. “You are thoughtful aren’t you.” She moved in to kiss him before taking his hand and leading the way upstairs to their new bedroom._ _ _ _


	21. 08/12/17

Robert yawned as he stretched in the plastic chair he had occupied for almost 14 hours. Chrissie had woken him at the break of dawn, anxious to get to the hospital. She had spent the car journey complaining that Lachlan had refused to join them. Robert hadn’t blamed him, if he had a choice he would be anywhere but here. The only highlight of his day was the short time he had only with Lawrence, while Chrissie spoke to his doctors, Robert hadn’t been above gloating. “Karma’s a bitch” he smiled remembering the look on his father-in-law’s face. 

Once Lawrence had returned from surgery, Chrissie hadn’t left his side. Robert had decided it was best to leave her to it. When she was scared she was irritated by the smallest thing, an argument could break out in minutes and the last thing either of them wanted was to get her banned from her father’s room. As promised, he had kept Lachlan updated through texts not that he had heard anything back. Even now Robert couldn’t figure the teenager out. 

Robert absentmindedly stared at his phone. It was almost 10pm. The screen showing nothing but his wallpaper was taunting him. He knew he had been a jerk last night but he could hardly have Chrissie walking in with Aaron there. He’d spent the day trying to come up with a message to send him, nothing had seemed right. 

Robert got up. He needed to get out of here. His husband duty had to have been fulfilled by now. Knowing Chrissie, she would have bullied the poor nurses into letting her stay the night so there really was no point in him fighting sleep in the waiting room. As he expected, Chrissie was fast asleep on a cot next to Lawrence’s bed. Robert shook his head, it was nice of the nurses to let him know although they were probably just relieved she was no longer bugging them. He wrote a quick note explaining that he had gone home to rest and that he would return in the morning with a change of clothes for her. 

As he walked out of the hospital he shivered against the bitter cold that had settled for the night. He wasn’t sure whether it was the cold air or the relief at finally being out of the hospital but Robert suddenly felt wide awake. The idea of heading back to either there soon to be old house or home farm was unappealing. He thought about calling Aaron but it was getting late and he could possibly be asleep and unlikely to want to meet him after yesterday. 

He decided to drive into Hotten. For a Monday, the streets and bars were a lot fuller than he expected, probably because the festive season was upon everyone. Without giving it much thought he headed straight into the nearest bar. The place was heaving with people, the music just that touch above comfortably loud. Hundreds of bodies were dancing together on the dance floor. Robert smiled this is what he loved about clubs. Everything was always chaotic enough that formalities were dropped, if you were up for it random hook ups could easily be sought. Not that he was interested in that of course. 

He fought his way to the bar, already glad he had decided to leave his coat and jumper in the car. His white shirt was beginning to cling to him, he rolled up his sleeves. He knew he looked good. Even for the hospital Chrissie made sure they both looked rich and presentable. He was starting to wish he hadn’t worn such tight jeans though. As he waited to be served he started to look around the bar. He caught a few people looking at him. Men and women alike give him an appreciative look. It unnerved him a little, usually men weren’t so obvious about their attraction to him. He didn’t respond to anyone just continued looking around. It was when he was turning back to the bar that he noticed the flag hanging over the drinks on the selves. Of all the bars he had to pick, he had to pick the gay bar. 

Well that explained the men casually checking him out. He shifted uncomfortably. He suddenly found himself out of his depth. With women, he always knew where he stood, he had control of the situation. Him being with a woman was expected. Men however were always mysteries to him. The power play was different, more exciting. He shook his head, he was overthinking this, he was just a guy in a bar getting a drink, no big deal. 

Once he had acquired his drink we moved through the dancing bodies over to a more secluded corner. He had made the decision that he was merely here to people watch. A few men came up to engage him in conversation or simply asked him to dance. He refused them all. He did allow himself to check out several men. 

The music seemed to be getting louder, the dance floor had changed slightly, the platforms had certainly cleared. It took him a few seconds to realise the familiar dance tune that even now could transform the dance floor into a synchronised dance group. He laughed as he watched them. The energy was becoming infectious. Screw it he thought and he got up to join in. 

As he walked across to the dance floor he curiously looked up at the platforms and what he saw made the smile drop from his face. He hadn’t noticed him before but from this angle it was impossible to miss him. Aaron was happily dancing on the platforms and he wasn’t alone. Robert’s heart sunk as he saw Aaron pull the stranger towards him, kissing him and if Robert wasn’t mistaken Aaron was slightly grinding against the man’s leg. 

He had to get out of here. 

In his haste to leave, he failed to notice that he pushed several people out of the way and as the music ended their shouts of protests caught Aaron’s attention. He could have sworn he recognised the fast retreating head.


	22. 09/12/14

And just like that the dam broke. 

He stepped away from the man only seconds ago he had been happily kissing. Why had Robert been here? Had he seen him? Is that why he had hastily left? 

He didn’t know what to think anymore. After last night’s disastrous ending Aaron had decided to cut ties with him. He didn’t want to be second best and Chrissie would always come first. The guy, Michael he thought his name was, is trying to engage Aaron again, completely oblivious to his inner turmoil. A part of him wanted to run after Robert and demand answers to the questions he burned to ask. But he stayed. Now wasn’t the time. He refocused on Michael giving him what he hoped was a happy look before resuming where they had left off.

And just like that the dam was back in place. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************

God his head was killing him. 

He stretched and cautiously opened his eyes. It was still early, dawn hadn’t broken yet. Michael was still asleep. He quietly got up and went to the bathroom. He squinted against the bathroom light. He splashed some water on his face in an attempt to wake himself up faster. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, he looked as rough as he felt. He quietly went back into the bedroom and searched for his phone. He found it in his discarded jeans pocket. His phone lit up. He had a few notifications but his heart sank a little. Still nothing from Robert. He shook his head, no. He isn't going back there. He deserved better than what Robert was able to give him. 

He quickly got dressed and left before Michael woke up. He shivered as the cold December wind hit his face. He was definitely regretting not having a coat with him. Luckily it was a short walk to the centre of Hotten and the bus station. He had a forty-five minute wait before the next bus to Emmerdale. Great. He spotted a cafe just outside the station. Suppose it wouldn't hurt for him to grab some food while he waited. Anything to distract him from a certain someone. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Robert had no idea where he was. Well he knew he was in a bed and he wasn't alone but beyond that he had no idea. Maybe those last few rounds of shots hadn't been the best idea. He ran his free hand over his face. God what time was it? 

He had barely begun to look for his phone when a ringtone began to blast through the silence. The woman beside him began to wake up. "Will you shut that racket off" she snapped, her voice thick with sleep. He quickly got up and searched for his phone, he found it in his jeans. Chrissie was calling him. Fantastic. As he went to answer it, phone cut off. _saved by the voicemail_ he thought. It had stopped barely five seconds ago before it vibrated with a message from Chrissie. 

Chrissie: Where are you? xx

Robert: In Hotten went to get some supplies. Anything I can pick up for you? xx

Chrissie: Shopping, now? 

Robert: Not much else to do. No offence but I can't bear to spend another 14 hours staring at the same four walls. 

Chrissie: You could actually make an effort and go into dads room, Robert. 

Robert: He doesn't want me in there. 

Chrissie: I know you too don't always get on but you are family and it's about time you both made more of an effort. 

Robert: Given your dad the same lecture?

Chrissie: Oh grow up Robert!

Robert: You mean like your grown up dad when he faked a heart attack because the attention was focused on me.

Chrissie: Not this again!

Robert: Yes this again! I get it your a daddies girl through and through but I'm tired of you picking him over me. 

Chrissie: You know what I don't need this. 

Robert: Bye darling xx

He was tempted to throw his phone down in annoyance but the woman was watching him. She had moved so she was sitting on the bed, naked. Even with the beer goggles firmly removed she was a gorgeous woman. She could see he was tense. She moved so she was kneeling on the bed. He was looking at his phone with an unreadable expression. She wondered who he had been texting. It wasn't her business to know though a good guess would be his wife. The idiot hadn't even bothered to remove his wedding ring. So sleeping with a married man certainly wasn't her finest decision but it would certainly annoy her recently axed boyfriend. She reached out to take his hand and moved it to her breast. He raised his head from the phone he had been staring at like he wanted to burn a whole through it. He chucked his phone back on top of his jeans and turned so he was facing her properly. His eyes roamed her body. His fingers started rubbing against her nipple causing it to grow hard. Her breath hitched at the sensation. He manoeuvred himself back onto the bed, bringing her to lay beneath him. He wasted no time in going down on her. After all Robert had always been good with his tongue. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************

It was the evening. Robert was back at home farm and was sat watching telly after have a shower to rinse off the woman form this morning. He never did bother to find out her name. His phone was on the coffee table. Despite his best efforts it kept drawing his attention. He wasn't expecting any messages. Chrissie and Aaron were both still mad at him. He needed to find a way to talk to Aaron, to apologise. He just wasn't sure how to do it. Robert was hardly good at apologising. 

09/12/14 21:00

Robert: Hey :) xx

_Aaron seen 21:01_

09/12/14 22:59 

Aaron: Hello

Robert: I'm sorry 

Aaron: What for?

Robert: For how last night ended.

Aaron: and why would you be sorry about that? It's like you said why would you having sex with me change anything?

Robert: I shouldn't have said that, I was angry and I took it out on you. 

Aaron: You were being honest.   
Aaron: Because no matter what Chrissie is who you will fight to be with and that is how it should be she is your wife. 

Robert: She isn't enough!

Aaron: Where did you go last night after you left the bar you saw me in?

Robert: You were in a bar last night?

Aaron: Don't act dumb. Or was you pushing people out of the way as you rushed out of there because you realised it was a gay bar?

Robert: I went to a different bar, happy?

Aaron: Spend the night alone?

_Robert seen 23:29_

Aaron: Yeah that's what I thought. Well Robert consider the message received loud and clear. 

_Aaron signs off 23:45_

_Notification: Aaron has deleted his profile. Chat history has been sent to your messages archive_


End file.
